Por Siempre
by lady Sesshoumaru
Summary: Un One short de Inuyasha...a ver que les parese..preparen pañuelos...XD


**Estos personajes no me pertenecen yo los utilizo para crear estas historia todos los derechos los tiene Sensei Rumiko (que lastima yo quería a Sesshou-sama para mi TT)**

Bien esta pequeña historia se me acaba de ocurrir espero realmente que sea de su agrado...no se realmente de donde salió esta idea...Las musas últimamente están por cualquier lado...Menos donde la quiero mandar..XD...bien que disfruten de este pequeño One Short (el segundo para ser sincera..)...

**Unas aclaraciones:**

"..."..pensamientos...

_**Por siempre**_

By Angie

Camino solitario sin rumbo fijo...acaso no piensas volver..?..acaso pretendes que olvide lo que vi?...porque no regresaba darme una explicación...acaso piensa que te rogare?..

La arrogante persona caminaba de un lado al otro se alejaba del pozo, para volver a la media hora...

Hacia dos días que había tenido aquella pelea idiota, con la chica de melena azabache.

- "Todo porque fui a ver a Kykio..Acaso no sabe que me preocupa que Naraku la lastime...?...¬¬"...Pero...lo que ella hizo fue peor...como se le ocurre pedirle a Kouga que la acompañe...?..Como me deja olvidado y se va..Acaso lo hizo a propósito...?...POR QUE NO REGRESA?..."

Nuevamente Inuyasha se aleja del pozo, al otro lado de este se encontraba una joven recostada en su cama, el gato gordo y dormilón.

- Que haré Boyo...?...lo extraño pero esta vez no volveré...se que tengo que ser fuerte..y aceptar que el no me ama...pero...no puedo evitar el temor de escucharlo de sus labios...ah...que haré?...- le gato se estiro y volvió a dormirse- en verdad debería volver y entregarle los fragmentos, pero no lo haré..no lo haré...NO VOLVERE...- triste mente tapo su cara con al almohada y lloro hasta quedarse dormida...

Las horas se transformaron en Días...y los días en Semanas...nadie esperaba tal ausencia y los compañeros de aventuras , no se atrevían a mencionar el nombre de la joven Miko ante el molesto hanyuo...

Sango estaba preocupada...Inuyasha no solía ser tan terco...Miroku la consolaba hasta ligarse un cachetazo...Shipo no hacia otra cosa que llorar...Kagome era lo mas parecido a una madre y la extrañaba mucho...

El llanto irritaba aun mas a Inuyasha, pero debía resistir su orgullo se lo demandaba...no iría por ella y punto...

-------------------------------------

Kagome caminaba lentamente al colegio, su mente era un torbellino de palabras recuerdos y sobretodo de Inuyasha...su gran amor ..que había decidido olvidar...

Sin darse cuenta camino por la vereda hasta llegar a una desierta calle miro el semáforo y estaba bien; cruzo lentamente perdida en sus tristezas como estaba ella no se dio cuenta del cambio de luces...Tampoco se percato que un auto se aproximaba a toda velocidad, el conductor se distrajo poniendo un CD de Jpop, cuando volvió al atención al frete, lo único que vio fue la cara de la pálida muchacha golpear contra el parabrisas y luego voló por los aires detenida por el impacto de su cuerpo en el medio de la calle...

Kagome solo se vio volar por los aires...como en cámara lenta su corta vida entro en letargo y las secuencias de su encuentro con Inuyasha corrieron cual película de anime, incontable noche llenas de estrellas en compañía de aquel ser de misteriosa apariencia y hermosos ojos color ámbar al que aprendió a amar con todo su corazón, quiso gritar su nombre pero no salió sonido de su boca, en cambio sintió un sabor agridulce...el liquido emanaba de su boca.., Pestañeo para enfocar de nuevo... una nube cruzaba el cielo... donde estaba y porque no podía moverse?...alguien le hablaba... que decía? Porque no escuchaba.?...estaba cansada...seria bueno dormir y ...alguien trataba de despertarla...que quería no veía que estaba cansada?...ella solo quería dormir...la vos insistía en llamarla...

--------------------

Inuyasha corría a toda velocidad...algo le decía que las cosas no andaban bien...lo sentía en esa opresión que sintió en su pecho hacia un ínstate algo le pasaba a Kagome, la angustia se acrecentó, como pude se metió en el pozo y al salir de este la busco con desesperación...no había nadie en la casa...pero porque? ..era tarde ya ella debía de estar en casa...

-kagome...- murmuró

Como era su costumbre siguió su aroma pero algo lo estremeció, era el olor de la sangre de Kagome, llego hacia el lugar donde ocurrió el accidente, las transeúntes murmuraban sobre la pobre chiquilla que fue atropellada...Otra dijo que al hospital de clínicas la habían trasladado pero nada podría salvarla...

Saltando a la velocidad increíble llego a este edificio los olores era distinto; muchos tipos de sangre y otros productos que perturbaban su olfato ...maldiciendo así no podría encontrarla, bajo a la acera e intento ubicarse para su suerte vio al hermano de Kagome y salto frente a el ...El niño al verlo rompió en llanto, y lo abrazo...el no supo que hacer el anciano que estaba junto a este, le pidió que lo siguiera...

-Amigo con orejas de perro ella te llama?- balbuceo Souta

-Ven Inuyasha..por aquí- dijo el anciano

Inuyasha lo siguió, la opresión era tal que paresia no poder respirar, caminaron por aquel lugar donde todo estaba de blanco, las mujeres y los hombres vestían extrañas ropas y todo era silencioso, cuando llegaron hasta un lugar dónde se leía **_Cuidados intensivos_**

La madre de Kagome salía de la habitación al verlo rompió a llorar, mientras su pequeño hijo la abrazaba...Inuyasha no entendía nada, y muy en su interior aquella pelota de angustia se acrecentó, algo malo le pasaba a Kagome, pero no se atrevía a preguntar...no quería saber...pero algo le impedía hacerlo cerrándole la garganta...

-Inuyasha que bueno que viniste ella quiere verte...-la mujer abrió al puerta de la habitación...

Algo lo pegaba al piso el no quería entrar a ese lugar, sus instintos le decían que algo malo pasaba; Souta lo tomó de la mano y lo guió a dentro...ante sus ojos ámbar, apareció algo que quedo grabado en sus pupilas...

Una cama, rodeada de aparatos...de brillantes colores...y sobre la cama...quien estaba allí?...Acaso podía ser..?

-No es posible...-murmuro al aproximarse a la cama- que paso?...pregunto a las personas a su alrededor, pero la gente ya no estaba, con cuidado casi arrastrando los pies se acerco mas..y pudo ver aquel rostro que alguna vez sonreía en ese horrible estado...moretones , golpes, vendas...cables por todos lados... como era posible...?...- Kagome..-la llamo...con suavidad repitió su nombre una y otra vez

Desde la oscuridad donde se encontraba ella pudo divisar una luz, y hasta allí se fue, alguien la llamaba...si...era él...pero como era posible.?... ella conocía aquella voz...si tenia que ser él ..haciendo un esfuerzo abrió los ojos solo para encontrarse con esa mirada dorada, la que ella amaba...Intento moverse, no podía...intento llamarlo tampoco...

Acaso su suerte era tal que él había venido a verla y ella no pudiera decirle lo que sentía...?

Se esforzó, en hablar, un sonido extraño salió de su garganta, él alzo sus ojos estaba llenos de angustia preocupación, pero que mas?..Acaso era amor?..No eso no era posible...ella movió los labios...para decir lo siento...pero no salió ningún sonido..una lagrima de frustración corrió por su rostro...

El se acerco, tomo su rostro y beso aquel camino salado, luego dijo algo que realmente sentía, y que nunca se atrevió a aceptar...

-Te amo Kagome...- aquella verdad quemaba su pecho...ella lo vio a los ojos...sonrió...había una suplica en sus ojos...el le quito la mascara para oírla, se aproximo mas

Orando por ser escuchada, las lagrimas caían por su rostro, acaso no se lo diría?.. Acaso podría confesarle aquel amor que nunca seria para ella?... y lo sabia en el instante que escucho aquella confección lo supo...su tiempo en este espacio había terminado, su hora de partir había llegado, pero pidió un segundo un instante para hacer su sueño realidad...ella debía decírselo.

Reunió toda la energía que tenia y abrió la boca, al principio el sonido pareció no querer salir pero luego de un instante las maravillosas palabras...salieron llegando a los oídos de su amado...

-Yo también te amo Inuyasha...y...per...per... perdóname por dejarte...

-Kagome...-susurro el aturdido hanyuo- de que hablas? ...estamos juntos...y yo no volveré a dejarte, no permitiré que ...- el se detuvo ella sonreía de una manera extraña – porque sonríes?...que sucede..?...Kagome...?- el sonido del aparato..Marcaba la perdida de pulso...un grupo de personas vestidas de blanco entraron al lugar lo empujaron para que se apartara...la vi ser sacudida por la energía de es e aparato..No quería ver eso pero se quedo clavado ahí..en ese lugar...murmurando su nombre, una y otra vez...

-"Porque la cubrían?...- se pregunto mientras observaba aquel pálido rostro que le sonreía- que no ven que esta dormida?- quiso gritar pero esta vez su vos no salió -pero porque se la llevan?... a donde vas Kagome?...

-Inuyasha- el abuelo le toco el hombro...- hay que ser fuertes...-las lagrimas en su rostro decían todo lo contrario...Inuyasha no comprendía...

-"Acaso ella...no...No puede ser...ella no..."-se dijo a si mismo- la madre de Kagome se desmayo...los doctores al ayudaban...Souta..lloraba aferrado a su brazo...

-Mi hermana...al parecer te espera...snif..snif...los médicos dicen que no saben como resistió tanto...- ella quería verte...buaaaaa!-el llanto del niño era algo que perturbaba pero no tanto como sus palabras...

-Ella me esperaba?...y yo de terco y torpe..No vine... si yo hubiera estado aquí ella...ella- se cubrió al boca para no decir aquella palabra...pero era tarde su mente la había dicho- " NO HABRIA MUERTO"

El anciano se llevo a Sota con su madre, Inuyasha no supo que hacer...quedarse o volver...debía decirle a sus amigos..Pero...Como?...sus pies se rehusaron a moverse...a duras penas consiguió llegar aun solitario jardín...cerca del hospital...y allí se quedo...mirando la hierva hasta que sintió una mano sobre su hombro...la madre de Kagome...

-Inuyasha...ella no quería verte triste..se que es difícil pero ..pero debemos ser fuertes...- una lagrima solitaria corrió por aquella mejilla...

El poderoso hanyuo sintió que su corazón se oprimía, al ver aquella mujer se le ocurrió que quizás Kagome seria así al ser mayo..Pero eso no lo sabría..Ya no...- al angustia de aquel pensamiento lo aplasto aun mas, la mujer hablaba...Ella le pidió que la acompañara a su casa..El la siguió... caminaron en silencio..Hasta llegar al templo...que fue donde la señora camino hasta sentarse bajo la banca donde alguna vez hablara con su hija...el joven de ojos ámbar la siguió, conocía aquel lugar..y otra vez la opresión volvió...se el formo un nudo en la garganta...ese árbol era el lugar donde se conocieron...

-Aquí fue donde la vi miles de veces decidir su destino...- dijo la madre apenas en un susurro - y aquí fue donde charlamos sobre ti...Sabes ella te quería mucho...

Aquellas palabras fueron una daga caliente que la mujer sin querer le clavaba en el corazón, sin saber que decir cruzo los brazos sobre sus pecho...y poniendo cara de serio anuncio que se iría a visarle a los demás lo ocurrido, había dados dos pasos cuando la señora lo llamo

-Espera un momento Inuyasha...ella dejo algo para ti...

-Nani?..Cuando?...

-Al otro día que volvió me entrego esta carta para ti...-la mujer se quedo callada, con las manos en los bolsillos luego entrego el papel...donde se leía el nombre de Inuyasha- ella te esperaba todas las tardes al regresar del colegio no decía nada...solo subía a su cuarto a esperar que aparecieras...creo que ella no quería pelear contigo... solo ..que mi pequeña nunca supo como expresarse con propiedad ella es...ho!..Era..– las palabras murieron en un sollozo luego al mujer se dirigió a la casa alegando que debería preparar todo...para el regreso de Kagome

Inuyasha tomo el sobre y lo observo, óleo el perfume que tenia en el, Olía a Kagome...sin pensarlo se sentó en la banca y abro , de este saco un papel ...

Apenas termino de leer las líneas escritas en ella, el Hanyuo se estremeció..y corrió hacia le pozo...

Del otro lado, los que esperaban, lo vieron llegar...de un salto puso distancia...Shipo fue el primero en preguntar

-Donde esta...que le hiciste Bestia?

-Shipo cálmate.-murmuro el monje:-La señorita Kagome no va a venir?

-Si dinos Inuyasha la viste?...hablaron ¿...te perdono?..- quiso saber la exterminadora

El trio vio como el Hanyuo, apretaba el papel en sus manos, luego agacho la cabeza

-Que sucede?...acaso ella no volverá?..- grito el zorrito

-Inuyasha que paso? No nos asustes - dijo al angustiada Sango- algo no esta bien?..que le paso a Kagome-chan?

-Habla..Inuyasha..Que sucedió?- apresuro el monje, Inuyasha aspiro profundo como para tomar valor, así dominar sus sentidos y emociones..la vos sonó algo quebrada...

-Ella ya no vendrá...

-Que le hiciste perro tonto?- estallo Shipo

-Porque no vendrá?-quiso saber la exterminadora

-Inuyasha ya nos estas preocupando que paso?- sugirió el monje ya bastante preocupado

-Ella esta...ella...- las palabras se agolparon en su garganta una vez que las dijera será verdad. Una verdad que él intentaba olvidar, no era posible que le pasara de nuevo

Los demás esperaban la respuesta que no llegaba, cuando estaban por insistir para averiguar sus corazones se detuvieron, acaso era posible lo que ellos sospechaban?..Acaso podía ser posible.. Que Inuyasha estuviera llorando?.. Lo vieron girar y notaron su rostro bañado en lagrimas...y las palabras que tanto tardo en decir salieron de su boca, casi con una frialdad asombrosa

–ELLA ESTA MUERTA...

Los tres amigos se quedaron parados sin comprender...lo vieron alejarse, Sango rompió en llanto seguida por el zorrito, el monje como pudo consoló a su amada exterminadora, observando a lo lejos el lugar por donde había desaparecido su amigo, seguramente para llorar a gusto...

Mientras abrazaba a la inconsolable sango el monje liberó sus tristeza, el pobre Shipo, salto a los brazos de la joven y lloró sin consuelo maldiciendo a Inuyasha por no ir a buscarla antes, sango oculto su rostro en el pecho de Miroku, mientras dejaba escapar toda esa frustración.

Los ojos azules bañados en lagrimas volvieron a fijarse en aquel camino por donde había desaparecido su amigo, el seguramente era quien mas sufriría aquella perdida, sus malas decisiones habían pobocado la terrible perdida de un ser tan querido para ellos ...

Junto a una arroyuelo Inuyasha abrió la mano que sujetaba lo único que le había quedado de todo aquello, en ella podía leer cosas que hacían romper su propia promesa de no llorar sus ojos ámbar se nublaron por el liquido salado...secándose con las mangas de su ropaje volvió a leer el único recuerdo tangible que el quedaba de aquella joven cuya alegría y forma de ser , lo había sacado de sus soledad, le brindo amigos nuevos y confianza en ellos.

Sus ojos delinearon cada trazo y paresia como si escuchara la vos de ella hablándole diciendo aquellas palabras...

" _**Mi querido Inuyasha:**_

**No sabes lo que me cuesta escribiré esto, quiero decirte muchas cosas, pero tal vez nunca vuelva a verte, talvez estés tan enojado conmigo por al forma en que actué, pero sabes, yo no quise hacerte daño; Yo te amo mas que a nada en este mundo, y es algo que me oprime el pecho...porque se que tu nunca me amaras..porque se que tu sigues enamorado de Kykio...y lo acepto...así como acepte caminar tu camino sin importar nada...**

**Pero estoy cansada...mis fuerzas para luchar por ti se han agotándose por eso creo que será mejor apartarme de tu vida... ..pero no olvides que este donde este...**

**TE AMARE ETERNAMENTE, Y CUANDO SIENTAS UN CALOR EN TU CORAZON, SERE YO ABRAZANDOTE POR SIEMPRE...**

**ADIOS MIA AMOR..QUE SEAS FELIZ...**

**Tuya en cualquier tiempo y espacio**

**Kagome..."**

Las lagrimas fluyeron nuevamente, pero esta vez un calor sintió en su corazón...el sintió su perfume...y susurro su nombre

.-Kagome...- dijo mientras se ponía de pie, la busco con la mirada olfateo el aire pero no estaba y de su boca surgió un grito un llamado...una suplica- YO TE AMO KAGOME NO ME DEJES!

Callo de rodillas y esta vez libero aquella angustia reprimida por un llanto... que libero aquel amor perdido repitiendo sin cesar aquel nombre, Era tarde...ella ya no lo escuchaba...

-KAGOME!

-------------fin...----------------------------

**nota del autor**

Angie: bueno...recibo comentarios, tomatazos , insultos e amenazas de muerte XD..Denme su opinión...a ver si no perdí el toque..aja jaXD

Lady Sesshoumaru (Los quiere muchísimo )


End file.
